familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Stevens County, Washington
Stevens County is a county located in the U.S. state of Washington. It is named for the first governor of Washington Territory, Isaac Stevens. In 2010, its population was 43,531. The county seat is at Colville, which is also the county's largest city. Stevens County was created on January 20, 1863. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,541 square miles (6,580 km²), of which 2,478 square miles (6,419 km²) is land and 62 square miles (161 km²) (2.45%) is water. Geographic features *Columbia River Adjacent counties *Pend Oreille County, Washington - east *Spokane County, Washington - southeast *Lincoln County, Washington - southwest *Ferry County, Washington - west It also shares its northern border with the Kootenay Boundary Regional District of British Columbia, Canada. National protected areas * Colville National Forest (part) * Kaniksu National Forest (part) * Lake Roosevelt National Recreation Area (part) * Little Pend Oreille National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 40,066 people, 15,017 households, and 11,022 families residing in the county. The population density was 16 people per square mile (6/km²). There were 17,599 housing units at an average density of 7 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 90.05% White, 0.28% Black or African American, 5.66% Native American, 0.48% Asian, 0.16% Pacific Islander, 0.68% from other races, and 2.70% from two or more races. 1.84% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 20.6% were of German, 18.9% United States or American, 10.0% English, 7.9% Irish and 5.0% Norwegian ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 15,017 households out of which 34.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.40% were married couples living together, 8.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.60% were non-families. 22.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.64 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county, the population was spread out with 28.70% under the age of 18, 6.40% from 18 to 24, 24.90% from 25 to 44, 27.10% from 45 to 64, and 12.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 99.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,673, and the median income for a family was $40,250. Males had a median income of $35,256 versus $23,679 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,895. About 11.50% of families and 15.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.80% of those under age 18 and 11.90% of those age 65 or over. Census-recognized communities *Addy *Chewelah *Clayton *Colville *Kettle Falls *Loon Lake *Marcus *Northport *Springdale Other communities *Arden *Bluecreek *Cedonia *Deer Lake *Echo *Evans *Ford *Fruitland *Gifford *Hunters *Lakeside *Onion Creek *Rice *Suncrest *Tumtum (also known as Tum Tum) *Valley *Wellpinit See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Stevens County, Washington References Further reading * Available online through the Washington State Library's Classics in Washington History collection External links *Stevens County, Washington Government Page *The Stevens County Wiki Project: A community wiki project, dedicated to creating an online wiki guide to Stevens County, Washington. Powered by Media Wiki. *Stevens County Rural Library District: hosts of the Stevens County Wiki Project, the Stevens County Library District (SCRLD) has various regional links available from their website. *Stevens County Heritage Historical photos and documents from the Libraries of Stevens County. *uppercolumbia.net: a regional portal site for Stevens County and beyond. Includes business links and events calendar. *The Heritage Network: History and Genealogy Resources for the Upper Columbia Region. *An 1884 hailstorm in Stevens County on Wikisource *Crossroads on the Columbia Preserve America Project Interpretive Section *Crossroads on the Columbia Preserve America Project collection, exhibits, and images from museum and private collections covering Stevens County Category:Stevens County, Washington Category:Established in 1863